No Indonesians
by Adi Neutron-Jones
Summary: Ini fic CoD yang berbahasa indonesia, so enjoy this,,,  Ini mengisahkan cerita yang diambil dari misi "no russian" tapi di lokalin.  Rate M  Buat jaga-jaga ,,,


Greetings, All

Ini fanfic pertama gw yang berbahasa Indonesia. Setelah selesai ma proyek future warfare gw yg pake bahasa Inggris (Sumpah dah, lelah banget gw mikirnya,,,). Kali ini gw mau ngasih fic yang gw ambil dari misi Modern Warfare yaitu No Russian. Tapi gw Plesetin aja sedikit. Ato mungkin characternya disini Rada-rada OOC. Jadi so RnR and Don't Flame me,,,,

NO INDONESIANS

**DISCLAMIER: CALL OF DUTY: MODERN WARFARE 2 ITU PUNYA GUE *Dikeroyok ama Staff Infinity Ward trus Ditembak pake SMGnya Mactavish* Ohh,, sori-sori, Maksud ane Modern Warfare 2 nya punya Infinity dan Call of Duty series itu punya Activison.**

NOTE: Ini Parodi misi "No Russians", tapi sengaja di-lokalin. Biar jadi ngisi Fandom CoD bahasa Indonesia yang kosong melompong. Nama-nama tokoh yang dicerita ini ada yang gw ambil dari nama Teman gw di SMK.

RATE: M for Mature alias Dewasa (padahal game aslinya dah dimaenin ma adek gw yang umur 7 taon *Reader: nggak nanya*)

GENRE: Action (Mungkin, soal.x ada Humornya juga) Parody

WARNING: Author yang buat rada autis (baru nyadar gw), fanfic Gaje, OOC maybe, bahasa Indonesia tak baku, truzz ada bahasa kasar dan joroknya lagi,,, *Ditimpukin ma readers*

Oke dah mulai aja. Jreng, Jreng, Jreng (pke lagu backgroundnya 20th Century Fox)

Suatu hari, Di sebuah Mall di Jakarta, orang-orang seperti biasanya melakukan aktivitasnya entah itu berbelanja atawa shopping bagi cewek-cewek ma ibu-ibu yang tajir punya, makan bareng ma keluarga di restoran fastfood, atau hanya sekedar JJ alias jalan-jalan nyuci mata (Entah itu liat-liat barang atau liat cewek yang bening+cute abizzzzz atau,,, ga tau ah, pa aja boleh). Namun, dibalik semua itu, Ternyata ada sebuah Rencana Konspirasi besar para teroris didikan Makarov atau mungkin PKI yang dipimpin oleh Seorang sadis yang paling dicari oleh FBI dan SAS. Dia adalah,,,,,,

Uchiha Sasuke,,, *Dikeroyok ama Fans SasuNaru*

Eh ganti, Dia adalah,,,,

Justin Bieber *Ditembak pake AK-47 ama Bieber Fever*

Alah, pada Protes mulu nih, oke deh, ni dia Penjahat aslinya,,,,

RizkRoberto (Author) *Puas lo pada?*

Kagak, gw bercanda,,,,,

Readers: Kapan benang merahnya nih, Becanda mulu nih Author

RizkRoberto: Iya, iya sabar,,, kayak OVJ aja ada benang merahnya.

Sasuke: Kagak jelas nih author, bener-bener autis *Sasuke truzz gw tendang ampe ke Fandom aslinya yaitu Naruto*

RizkRoberto: Okeh, Langsung ke TKP!

Orang yang dibalik rencana aksi terror di mall tersebut adalah Ahmad Hermanto, dia tidak sendirian dalam aksi Kejamnya ini, Ia dibantu oleh 3 rekannya yaitu Paulus Moherene, seorang papua spesialis IT dan Hacking, kemudian Danang Sutawijaya, dia adalah supplyer senjata yang pernah menjadi kaki tangan Dulmatin. Dan juga Made Kertayana, Ahli strategi dan menyamar. Setelah, persiapan selesai, sebuah angkot merah yang isinya mereka semua, kemudian berhenti disebuah gendung yang dikenal sebagai Pintu belakang Mall. kemudian mereka mengambil senjata yang terdiri dari Senapan serbu jenis M16 dan AK-47, Pistol jenis M9 Enforcer, Pistol militatur (kalo nggak tau, Inggrisnya SMG) tipe MP5 dan Pindad PM-3, Senapan Mesin jenis M249, Puluhan Granat dan Ribuan butir Peluru.

Setelah itu, mereka siap untuk "Berperang" dengan pengunjung Mall. Mereka mengendap-endap kemudian masuk lift belakang gedung Mall tersebut. Dalam Lift tersebut, Ahmad berkata pada temannya "Jadi, setelah kita sampai ke lantai 4, itulah saat kita untuk beraksi, dan ingatlah, "NO INDONESIAN" dan jangan sampai DENSUS 88 dan Kopassus datang mengamankan situasi ini". Teman-temannya yang lain menangguk. Setelah sampai ke lantai yang dituju, mereka lalu bergerak dan semua orang kebingungan dengan sekelompok orang yang membawa senjata api ke Mall. "Ih, Siapa sih orang-orang, gaje banget" Ujar seorang cewek ABG yang saat tengah itu sedang jalan ama Pacarnya. Kemudian, Ahmad pun berteriak "Kami akan memperbaiki apa yang salah dinegeri ini!" dan Suara letusan Gunung berapi -maaf, Senjata api- berderu dan sudah puluhan nyawa orang tak berdosa jatuh ketangan Teroris kejam ini. "Terima ini, Dasar Rakyat Konsumtif!" Danang berteriak dengan lancangnya. Senapan AK-47 nya itu sudah membunuh puluhan orang termasuk anak-anak dan orang tua yang notabene tidak ada hubungannya dengan masalah Negeri ini. Disaat itu, seorang Ibu-Ibu sedang membawa barang belanjanya. Dia tengah mencari suaminya yang pergi entah kemana di area mall itu. Namun, malang nasibnya ketika ia mendapatkan Suami dan juga anaknya tewas tanpa nyawa. Dan kemudian ia melihat Ahmad cs sedang Membantai orang-orang, ia pun shock tanpa mengeluarkan suara, jangankan teriak, bisik saja rasanya tak bisa. Ahmad cs Kemudian melihat Ibu muda itu dan berteriak "Hei, itu masih ada orang satu!". Kemudian ia pun terkejut melihat Penjahat itu lari kearahnya. Diapun langsung kabur tanpa membawa barang belanjaanya.

Setelah pengejaran oleh Gerombolan teroris itu, kemudian Ibu muda itu, -Sebut saja Nana- menghubungi Mabes Polri dan melaporkan bahwa teroris sedang berulah di Mall tersebut. "Bisa ibu menjelaskan lebih Detail kejadian itu, Bu?" ujar seseorang dalam telpon itu dengan suara agak kalem. "begini, tadi bla,bla, bla, bla" (Nana menjelaskan apa yang terjadi di Mall itu sambil ngos-ngosan dan ketakutan bila ketahuan oleh Ahmad cs). "Baiklah, kami akan segera mengirim tim DENSUS 88 ke TKP, Ibu tenang saja" jawab Polisi didalam telpon itu. Kemudian, percakapan itu terputus dan Nana pun menangis dan terpaksa menerima keadaan bahwa suami dan anaknya yang paling ia sayangi dalam hidupnya, tewas ditangan orang-orang biadab.

2 Jam kemudian, seluruh Mall penuh dengan mayat-mayat manusia yang rata-rata tak berdosa itu. Hanya tinggal 2 orang saja yang dibiarkan hidup. Yaitu, Evhy, seorang banci Taman Lawang (mungkin nama aslinya Hermanto kali ya *Dikeroyok ama Ahmad CS*) dan seorang Cewek PSK Alay bernama Kristien. "Lepasin eike, eike salahnya pa sih, adyuhh pliss deh, om terroris ganteng" ronta Evhy. "Ia nih, klo kalian lepasin, gw bakal muasin lo punya konak pliss, pliss, pliss,pliss" si Kristien ngerayu. Made menghardik mereka berdua "DIAM KALIAN! Kalian ini penyakit sosial, SAMPAH!" tentu saja dengan aksen Balinya yang khas. Keduanya kemudian terdiam sunyi tanpa kata.

"ANGKAT TANGAN, INI POLISI!" tiba-tiba suara gagah nan keras mengguncang batin Ahmad cs. Mereka adalah DENSUS 88, Polisi khusus terbaik kedelapan dunia. (bener ga ya?) Paulus berkata pada Ahmad sambil gemetaran "Sepertinya ini akhir kita". "Siapa bilang?" Ahmad menjawab dengan pede-nya. "Eh, DENSUS alias Demen Nenggangu Suasana Saja" *Tuh kan, mulai gaje*. "Kalian pikir, kalian hebat apa? Kalian boleh menembak kepala Noordin M. Top, kalian boleh menjelek-jelekkan Dulmatin didepan media, tapi, kita lihat siapa sebenarnya itu Teroris elit didikan tuan Makarov yaitu kami." Ujar Ahmad dengan santainya layaknya Bram di sinetron Cinta Fitri *Digetok Ibu-Ibu pecinta sinetron pake panci*. Lalu seorang Bapak-Bapak dengan seragam item dan pake kevlar sambil membawa loudspeaker keluar dari mobil tipe SUV milik Mabes Polri. "Hei, Kalian sampah masyarakat, bahkan tong sampah aja nggak mau nerima kalian, udah jangan sombong, mending angkat tangan lo pada semua" ujar bapak itu dengan nada menghina. "Lebih baik aku mati daripada menyerah dan dipermalukan di hadapan seluruh dunia !" ujar Ahmad.

"Pak, bagaimana ini? Kita bahkan tidak bisa apa-apa". Seorang dari Polisi itu sudah mulai frustasi. "Lihat kan, katanya no delapan terbaik dunia, tapi anak buahmu saja mentalnya seperti Author yang buat fic ini" hina Ahmad. "Lha, kenapa lo bawa-bawa gua!" si author tiba-tiba muncul entah darimana. "Eh, pake ngatain gua lagi. Ntar gua tulis lo mati ditembak sama DENSUS 88 dengan 10.000 peluru bersarang ditubuh, kemudian dikubur nggak ditanya langsung disiksa, MAU LO!" kata gw sambil ngamuk-ngamuk nggak jelas gitu. "Eeee,,,, jangan marah-marah gitu, ntar malu ama Fandom yang lain." "BODO AMAT!" kata gw tetep ngamuk uncontrolable.

Setelah cekcok mulut antara Ahmad CS, DENSUS 88, dan author sendiri ~-Author males nulis-~. Tiba-tiba, sebuah peluru nyungsep ke kepala Paulus. Dan Akhirnya modar juga satu. Setelah itu terjadilah baku tembak Ahmad CS vs DENSUS 88. Setelah 5 jam terjadinya baku tembak tanpa guna. Akhirnya Made kertayasa menyatakan menyerah kepada polisi khusus itu. Namun, ketika ia berdiri ia pun diberondong dengan peluru SMG tipe Uzi dan MP5. Dan Tamatlah riwayat duda Bali ini. Kini hanya bersisakan Ahmad dan Danang juga 'Tawanan' yang mereka sandera. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan, rekan?" Danang komat-kamit sambil gemetaran. Ahmad terdiam saja tanpa menjawab pertanyaan temannya. Setelah itu, ketika polisi menghentikan tembakannya, itulah saat Ahmad mengeluarkan M249 SAW pamungkas miliknya. Kemudian ia memangkalkan senjatanya dan berteriak "POLISI JANCOOOUUUK! Rasakan ini!" Dan satu persatu Polisi khusus itu gugur. Tapi, salah satu polisi yang baru saja direkrut, meloncat dari barikade dan menghadap ke Ahmad yang saat itu tengah gila-gilanya menembakan MG. "terimalah hadiah dari pak kombes!" teriaknya sambil melemparkan Granat fosfor tepat diatas senapan mesin itu, dan "DUAAAARR!" Danang, Ahmad dan dua tawanannya terlempar dari barikadenya akibat ledakan itu.

Dan pada saat itu, Danang gosong seketika, Ahmad kehilangan kedua kakinya, dan 2 tawanan itu luka serius. "Ahkkk Sial... kalau saja anak itu..." kata Ahmad yang sedang sekarat. Kemudian Polisi itupun membekuk Ahmad Hermanto tanpa diborgol. *Iya iyalah, wong kakinya aja gak ada*. Setelah itu, kabar heroik seorang tamtama polisi DENSUS 88 tersebar keseluruh dunia. Dan pemuda itu hadiahi lencana satya mandala *Bener ga namanya?* oleh pak Presiden. Sementara itu, Ahmad meratapi nasibnya dan merenungi perbuatannya di Penjara Guantanamo. Dan kedamaian muncul lagi di kota jakarta khususnya mall yang pernah kena 'Sial' itu.

TAMAT... (Pyuuuh,,,,, slesai juga *Author langsung pingsan dengan lebaynya*)

**AFTERTOUGHT**

RizkRoberto: Gimana, baguskah, kerenkah atau Gajekah, lebaykah, OOC kah?. Ini fanfic pertama gua dalam bahasa Indonesia dan pertama kalinya Fandom CoD diisi pake bahasa Indonesia. Dan Please, Don't Like Don't Flame.

Sasuke: Ah, gitu doang? Kirain lebih seru lagi...

RizkRoberto: Maunya sih begitu, tapi gw lagi males nulis karna gw mau Remidian besok.

Ichigo M.: Ini author gaje banget dah, gw nggak jadi kencan ma Aoyama-kun yang gantengnya lebih-lebihin Justin Bieber *Ichigo kemudian ditimpukin ama Bieber Fever*

RizkRoberto: Yang nyuruh loe denger juga siapa, Trio Macan! Kencan ya kencan aja sono...

Renton dan Eureka: Huuuu... Turunkan Harga, eh, Turunkan Author sekarang!

Patrick: Hei, mana ceritanya, dari tadi gw belom denger apa-apa...

Spongebob: Ya ampun Patrick, padahal si author suaranya keras banget. Dia itu cerita tentang neneknya yang mati ditembak Noordin M. Top

RizkRoberto: Ya ampun, ternyata sama aja lu berdua makhluk laut!

Ichigo Kurosaki: Eh, orang gaje bin autis, bikin fic yang bener apa, masa gara-gara granat tokohnya langsung modar...

RizkRoberto: Eh, rambut oren, fandom lo aja banyak rada aneh kok,,, *Dikemplang ama para Author fandom Bleach*

Cpt. John Price: hey you Bloody Wanker! Even you can make a good word.

RizkRoberto: CUKUP! KELUAR, GET OUT, FANFIC INI UDAH SELESAI!... (author udah stress karena banyak tokoh-tokoh dari fandom yang berbeda datang memerotes karyanya)

Dan tiraipun ditutup...


End file.
